conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Atlas of the New Era
25 May 2012 These nations have been accepted. The others still have something to be desired. Also, where I made an "X" is where you still need to fill in an exact date. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:32, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Foreign Relations I need to fill out foreign relations for the United Commonwealths, what is everyones stance towards the country? Falloutfan08 22:57, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Allied States favors the UCA. We'll be good trade partners. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Greater Korean Republic favors the UCA. Good trade partners and friends in North America. Enclavehunter 23:03, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : Nuwaubia is suspecious of Commonwealth goals, but see no reason to be hostile. Neutral stance with preferably strong trade relations. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Greater Korean Republic Relations I'm going to develope the foreign relaiton page of the GKR. What is your guy's country stance to the GKR? Enclavehunter 20:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) : Well, considering the lack of ports or influence in the Pacific, Nuwaubia doesn't view the GKR are a threat. Additionally, as a trade ally, Nuwaubia sees potential for an alliance, though nothing extensive. From geographic knowledge, the GKR has little to no oil reserves, thus, Nuwaubia could be a major exporter of oil to the GKR, since we've got one of the large reserves in the world. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) The United Commonwealths would like to have positive relations, and possibly an alliance? --Falloutfan08 21:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Map I made a map because I was bored, do you want me to upload it? Falloutfan08 14:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure, show it here first before you add it to the page. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Here you go; Falloutfan08 15:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I like it. Enclavehunter 15:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) It's great except I think Hawaii isn't claimed by anyone and the Greater Korean Republic hasn't been added yet. Fix Hawaii and we'll use this map once GKR is up to date and ready to be added. Thanks for the effort. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice map. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I fixed Hawaii, shall I add the map now Greater Korea is added? Falloutfan08 21:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, just double check and make sure you have the borders right. I noticed that in the Allied States, you haven't made Baja California one state with San Andreas. Use the map here for reference. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I re-did Baja California as San Andreas, shall I add it now? Falloutfan08 10:54, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It hasn't updated :/ -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) United States Remnants Could I create an US remant in Hawaii? Enclavehunter 00:07, June 7, 2012 (UTC) You're gonna need to work on the GKR a bit more first, then, sure. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 04:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) United Commonwealths of America Can I adopt it? I don't really have interest in anywhere other than 'merica. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but for consistency, look at the previous UCA information and try to keep with it for as long as possible without radically changing everything. It's up to you though, but it will make it easier for the rest of us. Also, if you do indeed change a lot, go into a transition phase, launch of a coup or anything similar, you need to document it ICly in a separate article. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Nuwaubia Touch my nation, and I'll kill you all! D:< --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, but on a lighter note, can I annex Florida? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) First you need to readopt it. To do that, you're gonna have to contribute significantly. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ugh...fine. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) This is ridiculous. I can't re-adopt my natin even if I'm actively working on it? When will I be allowed to re-adopt it, and what do I need? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:22, September 3, 2012 (UTC) When I feel the American "Empire" is good and ready. I also want your history to take some or other notice of the ASA. These things are happening concurrently, and this happening independently at the very same time is not plausible. Mention it, and since your people can't see into the future, don't isolate your missionaries to the East. Just state they received no support from the central and Western United States. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:25, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mention it because the bulk of the conservative population is in the east. The west is generally filled with liberals and the like. Texas would be the only area I could really bring up. Anything near California or Nevada is a no-no. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but the Dakotas, Utah, Kansas, Missouri, Iowa, Montana, Wyoming, and Idaho, are very conservative. So is southern Nevada. Enclavehunter (talk) 17:34, September 3, 2012 (UTC) They are, but the ASA controls those areas, and since I didn't have a good enough excuse, I just said that. Convience. Besides, I hear Las Vegas is very liberal these days. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I call it lying, and don't do it again. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry Super, but this needs to be said. NE is your project, and you are the deputy admin of FW. However, you are not an admin of the wiki. You can not talk down to me at all. You are not my father. My father is a drunk postal worker. You have beentalking down to me since I got here. You told a bold face lie when you said I demanded things from everyone else, when not only did I not do that, but you demanded I fear the ASA, and when I didn't, you called it powergaming. Now polietly, understand this now please. I respect you as the head of NE. Please don't do it again. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) You were lying in context of the New Era. That is my business. Here, I talk to whoever on any level I want. I am usually fair, but at some point lines need to be drawn. The Allied States is older, bigger, and more detailed than many active projects on this Wikia, thus I have the right to demand people fear it, ESPECIALLY if it is part of a collaborative project. Once your nations pass the 170 article mark and remain disgustingly active like I have with the ASA, you can start making demands as well. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) That isn't how wikias work my friend. Even says it on the main Wikia page. If that is how it goes then Super, expect my demands a few months time. And I wasn't lying in context of New Era. I was briefly unaware of the conservative views of the west, and many liberal opinions have been flooding the area of late. And since New Era only changed in the late five years, most of my statement was correct. Plus, many of the ideals of the people there are being crushed by others such as UP. I was surprised the region didn't change ideals sooner. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "...I didn't have a good enough excuse, I just said that. Convience." Also. Besides that, I am not part of the management of the Wikia, so "how wikias work" has nothing to do with me. This is about "how the New Era" and "projects where Super Warmonkey is an admin" works. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Convience." Meaning that there was some truth behind it also. And who Wikia' work does involve you, as not only can they strip an admin of their power, but they can give them a universal ban from every wiki ever. Scary. They also make the laws of the land, and UP used it to support his arguement once. Which means that if you are correct UP' argument was invalid. But no matter. And I already made the point that this is your project, so you do not need to reiterate that. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) UP and I are not the same people, and no, Wikia's staff cannot do anything related to New Era. They can only punish me if I am directly breaking rules. I make demands related to role playing and not the Wikia's technicalities. I didn't demand you change your username. I didn't demand you stop using a certain tone. I didn't demand you leave. So yes, I am well within my right to demand of you to not lie or attempt to make things easier for yourself in my game. I don't want to fight, I am just telling you that lying is just going to get you thrown out of New Era, whether the above was lying or not. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't lie. I told the truth, and the truth being that I was unaware of the issue in the west. And also that it was a mix of ideals. So when I said excuse, it wasn't a lie regardless of what you think, but my misunderstanding of that area. And if there is enough of an outcry, Wikia could get involved, though I won't be in the open to watch when it happens. And you have lied as well too Super, that was my point, and I was using UP as an example, not comparing the two of you together. And how was I trying to make things easier for myself in your game? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't say you were trying to make things easier for yourself, I said you're not allowed. It has to do with exploitation, and you know how I feel about exploitation. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay then. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC)